Carry in My Heart
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Do you know what I love about you?" A short fluffy tale about the Forest Sage, who contemplates about her dear Hero who is coming to her rescue.


Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not earn money from writing fiction.

 _Proof-read by **Supreme Distraction** ^_^ thank you, dear!_

 **Carry in My Heart**

 _/Do you know what I love about you?_

 _Your Kindness: ever since we first befriended each other, you were amiable. No matter the situation, you are always kind, caring, and asked for nothing in return. You think of others before yourself, and you do it as naturally as one would breathe. Whenever you talk to me, your words reveal this kindness that only I can see, and it warms my heart even now when those times are nothing but memories./_

I struggle in vain against shackles, invisible to the eye but the feeling of them eats away at my skin. I'm trapped in darkness, I can't see anything, but I am not afraid. I know you will come for me. I know you will save me.

 _/Your Courage: if you ever were scared or frightened, you never showed it. You were always so brave… I know the years can only have made your braver. You were never afraid to visit the deeper parts of the Lost Woods with me, and you insisted more often than not to be in the lead—in case something were to happen. You didn't want anything to happen to me./_

It's so dark, and I can't even tell if it's morning or evening. I'm trapped in an infinite black, and my senses are dulled. I want to scream, but no sound comes, and I struggle further in vain.

And then I hear it; it's distant, muffled, but clear as day: the song I always played and taught only to my closest friends. I know it's you – you contact me from time to time, to make up for not being able to pay a visit. But I know you have your reasons, I know them all too well by now. They are linked to my role, my purpose. That's why I know that you will come for me.

I know you will save me.

 _/Your Loyalty: you may never have had many friends back here in Kokiri Forest, but you were fiercely loyal to them – and me, particularly – and that loyalty runs deep. Combined with your kind nature, you always put us before you, our needs instead of your own, and you did it with a smile – a charming, beautiful smile – on your face. Sometimes I worry that you might neglect yourself too much, but I'm sure you are alright. I know you have to be. I wouldn't want it to be any other way./_

I can feel your presence – this special aura that I haven't felt in a very long time. You're close, and getting even closer. I feel more at ease now. The shadows are still threatening and scary, but I won't give up—not now. Your aura is getting closer, and I can almost feel you as if you're standing right next to me…

I've missed that. I've missed **you**. I can't wait to finally see you again.

 _/Your Honesty: no matter what you did, you would always speak the truth. You are an honest and upright person, and you stand by your word with conviction. If you did something bad, you came clean and admitted your errors – not that it happened that often, save for a broken pot or two_ _– and I liked that about you. You told me how you felt, and what you were thinking at the time, and you did so without hiding anything from me. You were always open to me, and it made me trust you._

 _That trust hasn't wavered. I'm still here, waiting for you, trusting that you will come back for me._

 _But, most of all…/_

I hear a war-cry – and don't I know that voice? – that breaks the silence and look out into the darkness in hope of seeing anything. At first, there's nothing but the muted, indescribable noise, followed by a dark laughter. Then I see the dark make way in the distance for a ray of light that gradually grows stronger…

And then everything has turned white. I feel relieved, and I'm free of the shackles! But before anything and everything, I want to weep as I finally, after seven long years; I finally meet you again…

"Link…!"

If I had a flower for every time I had thought – every time I had dreamed – of you...I could walk through my own garden forever.

I run towards you, and embrace you, just as you crouch and embrace me with your strong arms, pulling me closer to you. You've changed – as a Hylian, you were fated to grow and look less like a Kokiri – but your scent is the same. Your eyes, your hair, your tunic, it's all the same – the same boy who played with me all those years ago.

"I've missed you… more than you'll ever know…" Your voice is low like a whisper, and the tears won't stop rolling down my cheeks. I bury my head in your shoulder and let your warmth engulf me.

"It's been too long… But I knew you would come back, Link. I knew we would see each other again."

You hug me tighter. You're shuddering. We both let emotions pour through us, and remain like this for what feels like an eternity.

"It's okay… You're here now," I say soothingly, and I dare even peck you gently on your cheek. "I'm safe now, thanks to you."

Your body tenses, and you create space between us as you look at me with watery eyes. You look muddled and apologetic, and I wish you didn't, but then you lean down and hesitantly press your lips against my temple. I feel warm. You look at me again, and I understand: I may have lived a long life, but I look like a child and you hesitantly kiss me chastely on the cheek this time.

I can't help but giggle, and yet I want to cry again. You stroke my head through my hair and your lips brush against my ear, then back against my forehead.

We remain like this, chastely embracing, until our time together comes to another end – but we both know why; as a Hylian, you were destined to leave the forest. But we both know it's not truly the end.

I will always, no matter how much time passes, carry you, Link, in my heart; wherever I go.

 _/Most of all, I love you for who you are. And I'm thankful for have met you._

 _Remember: Saria will always be your… friend./_

* * *

Just some fluff that crossed my mind. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
